What Makes Her Special
by what's.originality
Summary: She had perfected him. She had saved him from the brink of insanity. That's why she's special. And that's why there's no one else for the lonely, mad scientist. A simple drabble on Stein's thoughts about Marie and his madness. [SteinxMarie, Rated T for adult(?)themes, complete.]


From the beginning, there was noise.

So much noise.

It started with a low hum, barely tickling the corners of his mind. But then, it progressed, growing louder with each day. The noise began with careful caresses and moved on to gentle scratches. That was okay. He could still think. He could still function.

Eat, Teach, Socialize, Eat, Sleep, Repeat. Eat, Teach, Socialize, Eat, Sleep, Repeat. It was a simple process. It never took him much effort. Until the noise grew louder. It became harder to think.

_Marie, Spirit, Lord Death, His Students._

_Marie, Spirit, Lord Death._

_Marie, Spirit._

_Marie-_

…

And then, nothing. Yet, it wasn't nothing. The noise was still there. The noise remained faithfully. Oh, so much noise.

Like a radio, the originally tame, meek static increased several notches until the noise was _screeching_, howling, scraping at his brain, threatening to sever his sanity. The static tore through his mind, numbing it of human senses. It clawed its way into the mad scientist's heart, shredding whatever he had left, ceasing it of any emotion. He couldn't speak. He felt like he couldn't; it would only add to the growing static. His mind, body, soul, lost to the noise. And, God, how it hurt. He wanted to rip his ears off, chop his head off to silence the noise. He would do anything. Anything at all.

Oh, so much noise.

When was the last time he ate? When was the last time he slept? When was the last time he talked to somebody? Did he care for anyone? Did anyone care for him? It didn't matter anymore. He barely felt his physical appearance before himself. Completely divulged in the madness, he retreated within himself, leaving behind an empty shell of a nonfunctioning man. Drowning in his own head, the scientist cried. Or at least, that's what it felt like. He bawled. He wailed. He pleaded for somebody, _anybody_, to stop the pounding noise in his head.

Finally, someone had appeared. Is this his saviour?

_The only way to silence the noise is to destroy it. _

Was it really? Did that sound logical; did that sound right to him? The scientist didn't care. All he needed was to silence the noise. He was presented with a solution, and only a fool would turn it down.

_DESTROY IT._

Yes, this satisfied him, didn't it? Did it? He wasn't sure; the noise didn't stop fully. Now, there were muffled voices coming from the back of his head. Where did it come from? Who did it come from? It was annoying him. It was dreadfully pesky. He decided to bring about the same solution for those silly little voices.

_DESTROY IT._

They still persisted. He was in so much agony, so much writhing pain, he was choking in it. Stop the noise. Someone, stop it all. Why isn't it working? The radio refused to be destroyed. It stood tall and mighty, mocking the man, as if to say, _you'll never defeat me._

Oh, so much noise.

The static ripped him apart. This was it for him. As if he wasn't broken by the madness enough, he could anticipate the final blow quite soon enough. Like a fragile mirror, the noise would deliver one more punch, shattering his being completely.

But suddenly, as if his unspoken prayers had been answered, the noise stopped. It ceased completely. There was no static. Just silence. It was so calming, he realized, once he came out from stunned bewilderment.

However, who stopped it? He didn't dare look, no, not just yet. Maybe the silence was the outcome of his shattering image. Maybe he had lost it completely. Maybe he had become an eternal servant to his insanity.

_Stein. _

Wait, what was that sound? Was someone there?

_Stein, can you hear me?_

Finally, he turned, facing the direction of the voice. It sounded… familiar.

_Stein, come home. _

And he wanted to. So much. He reached out his hand, in hopes of finding something familiar, something comforting to latch onto. And he did. It was so warm, so bright, his confusion melted into relief. He had been so lost. Now, he had found his way home. He knew this touch. He knew this voice.

And with that, he fell into the arms of his saviour. It was the first time he felt something physically since the days he spent trapped prisoner in his mind.

_Marie._

Just by saying her name, soothing contentment surged through his veins, powering himself faster than using _Soul Force. _If he had the energy to do it, he would have cried out in joy. The now-sane scientist desperately wanted to stay wrapped up in the death weapon's comforting arms until he was absolutely sure the noise had completely stopped.

_Welcome home, Stein._

With those words, he knew there was no one else for him. No one had ever welcomed and accepted him so much. No one had ever cared for him as much. No one could have ever loved as much as Marie Mjolnir. With a jolting tug from his heart, he grasped his human emotions again, latching onto them as tight as he could. Finally, he was whole again.

It was all thanks to Marie. She was so significant to the scientist, though he couldn't really explain the deep connection. Yes, it was true that Spirit was his first partner, but Marie was different. She was special.

Spirit completed him. Marie… Marie _perfected _him.

While Spirit could control him, Marie had _saved_ him.

For a man who knew no love, there was no one he loved more.

**A/N: gREETINGS FRIENDS IT IS PAST MIDNIGHT AND I AM A SOBBING MESS. But seriously, I feel like this pairing is so underrated and underappreciated. It needs to be more popular! Hah, I kind of threw SpiritxStein fans out of the window, but whatever. Anyway, Soul Eater was my first anime, and I kind of got back into it- whoops. **

**So I hope it was okay? I know the dialogue doesn't match up exactly with the anime, but I hope it made the impact I wanted to describe. Marie just **_**perfects**_** Stein so much. Ugh and that ending of the manga (spoilers!)? CANON PAIRING, BABY. HELLO. PLUS PREGNANT MARIE- I NEEDED THIS. I REALLY DID.**


End file.
